Birds of a Feather
by Klumsy-Kimchi
Summary: Amirah was an assassin ever since she was six years old. At age twenty-two, she finally captures the Apple from the Templars. But she finds that the apple brings her back many years. Amirah feels lost, but decides it isn't so bad when she gets to know a certain assassin a little better. AltairXOC rated m for language and violence.. possibly more sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic on this site, so pardon me if it doesn't come out right. I'm rather confused at the moment.. haha**  
** I shall try to upload every weekend, maybe both Saturday and Sunday.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, although i wish I did  
**

Forward

I ran like a madwoman. I couldn't stay here any longer, unless I wanted security on my ass.

"Amirah!" I turned to the sound of my name. Tyler was waving me in his direction, through a closing security door. I bolted, already able to hear security running after me. Tyler had already made it through when I got there, and I had to slide under the door with the artifact tucked under my arm. I had to admit, I felt like some badass assassin. Thing is, I was.

I work for the Government, like one of the _Mission: Impossible _movies. In addition to that, although you would never hear of a citizen of the U.S. speak about it, there were two parts to the Government. Yep, you guessed it: Templars and Assassins. Although we weren't quite as brutal and straightforward as our Medieval counterparts, the influence was quite strong. As to what, I shan't tell you, then I'd have to kill you.

Ch. 1- The Apple in our Possession

As I sauntered into Head Quarters I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I had just taken the Apple of Eden from those Templar bastards. I stood before Headmaster O'Brien's desk, grinning triumphantly.

"Well," he began as he gestured to what I held in my hand. "let's see it."

As if for dramatic effect, I let the piece roll onto his desk from the cloth that held it captive. It looked like any ordinary ball of metal to a normal passerby, but to an Assassin, it was _way _more than that. This thing was like our whole existence in one ball. We lived for it, to keep it out of Templar's greedy hands. Headmaster oogled at the Apple. He reached forward to touch it, but shrunk his hand back, only centimeters before his eager fingertips came in contact with it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I held the cloth in the same position, gazing curiously at the man who basically controlled my life.

"This can influence any man who touches it to pure madness, their head clouded with power," he explained. I glanced down at the Apple, as though waiting for it to spontaneously combust or something.

"What should we do with it then?" I questioned.

"Wrap it back up in that cloth," he said, gesturing to the tan linen I held firmly in my grasp. "_Do not _touch it. Put it in the glass case in the back room."

I nodded, busying my hands with trying to pick the Apple up. I didn't touch it, but I still felt nervous that I would randomly start laughing like a maniac, and begin killing everyone in sight. Thankfully, no such urges came across me. I walked carefully to the back room, holding the Apple at arms length, trying to distance myself as far away from it as possible. Had I known of its full power, I would've never tucked it under my arm. I would've brought, like a giant pare of tongs or something.

When I reached the back room, I set my destination to the brightly lit, obviously showcased glass box in the far corner. I, for one, thought that lighting it up so much was a terribly idiotic idea. It was like we were inviting any Templar to come and get it. Of course, it was heavily guarded, but still…

I walked by the guards stationed there with ease. I was a well-known Assassin among our Order. In fact, I was constantly reminded that I was the Headmaster's finest. Cliché right? The only girl in this Order, and I'm the best! Well, I didn't really want to complain. It's not as though I didn't mind having the other Assassins regarding me highly. Placing the Apple down gently, I closed the glass encasement and turned on the alarm.

I sauntered back to the Headmaster's office, who looked at me giddily. "Amirah, my girl! You have accomplished what we have been trying to for years! The Apple of Eden is finally in our possession! I could hear faint whoops sounding in the banquet hall. "Come, Amirah, we shall celebrate with a fine dinner!" The Headmaster led me into the banquet hall.

When I entered, everyone stood up. I was actually quite embarrassed. I hung my head, trying hard to contain the blush. Words of "congratulations" and "well done" rang through the room like the toll of an old, iron bell. I smiled widely as I took my assumed seat next to my old friend Kelvin. Kelvin and I had been friends since we both arrived at the Order when we were only six. Now, at twenty-two, we were knit-tight.

"They even called the Apple's guards off to eat with us," Kelvin murmured into my ear as I continued smiling thanking those who congratulated me.

I turned my head slightly to him, muttering, "Really? I didn't think it was this much of a big deal." whilst I kept my smile alive.

"Yep, it's a pretty big deal alright," Kelvin stated, leaning casually back in his seat.

Once settled down, the Order ate a scrumptious dinner. Steak, rack of lamp, pork, and sushi were served at the table. Being the little gluten I am, I took a bit of each, somehow managing to save room for an enormous slice of chocolate cake. The others gawked at me, Kelvin shook his head, and the Headmaster laughed. "I don't know how you manage to eat so much and maintain such a skinny body!" he exclaimed.

"It's all the running you guys make me do," I said through a mouthful of cake. I was always one to have a bit of an outgoing and cocky attitude, but I knew my place. I wouldn't dare speak out of line.

"Maybe we should feed you more then!"

Just as I was about to comply, the alarm went off. _The Apple._ I took no initiative from the Headmaster or anyone around me- I pushed up and out of my seat and bolted for the Apple. When I reached the back room, I relieved to see that the Apple was safe, but scared when I realized how much it was glowing. _'It had broken the glass'._ I inched towards it.

Something compelled me to touch it, I don't know what. My hand reached out unconsciously, and my fingertips itched to touch its smooth surface. The glow that the Apple was emitting grew brighter as I grew nearer. I heard the faint call of my name and a hand on my shoulder when I finally made contact with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Although it pains me so, I don't own Assassin's Creed**

Ch. 2- Uncharted Territory

The light of the Apple engulfed me. I felt the hand on my shoulder loosen, and heard the faint thud of the body falling next to mine. _'Where…?' _I had no idea where I was. I was in some kind of old run-down building. I turned to my right. Unconscious, Kelvin lay curled in a ball. I began to prod his side. "Kelvin…Kelvin wake up," I cooed.

Kelvin stirred slightly. "Mmm…" His eyes slowly opened, revealing his stunning electric blue eyes. "Where are we?" He sat up groggily, running is fingers through his ebony long-ish hair.

I shrugged, running my fingers through my own mahogany hair. "I think the Apple did something to us," I stated.

Kelvin sighed. "Naawww you think?" he answered sarcastically.

I looked at him through narrow eyes. "Yeah! I do think!" I said as I smacked his arm. I stood up, looking down at Kelvin. "You coming?"

He gave me a dumbfounded look. "Where?"

"To Narnia!" I chirped. Then I gave him a serious look, smacking him lightly upside the head. "Where do you think?"

Kelvin stood beside me. "Alright, alright… geeze…" He massaged his head gently. He pouted at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hit you that hard, Kelvin. You're fine." I turned, heading to the door of this crumbling building. The door creaked loudly in protest as I pushed it open. I squinted, covering my poor eyes with my arm as I stepped out into the open.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, my mouth fell slack. We were in the middle of a street, in- judging by the clothing- Israel. The searing sun beamed on me as I walked warily into the busy street. Kelvin stood wordlessly beside me, but I knew he was in just as much shock as I was.

Our awe was cut short, though, for several large men with brandished swords trudged towards us. They growled at us in a different language that I quickly realized as Arabic. In the Assassin Order, we were taught Arabic in an effort to bring us closer to our heritage. "Who are you?" they questioned bitterly.

"W-who…us?" Kelvin stuttered. I held my arm up, walking steadily in front of him.

"We are merely passersby's, lost on our way," I lied. I was a pretty good liar, I might add. As for Kelvin and I, he was the brute strength of the friendship, whilst I was the brains and the stealth, we were both equally matched in speed. Although, for as much as a bumbling idiot Kelvin was, he could be pretty damn stealthy when he wanted to be. Together, we were an unbeatable pair.

"Hah! I'll believe that when I believe the Earth is round!" one of the men yelled. Kelvin and I shared a glance. _'They don't believe the Earth is round…? Now that I think about it, they are dressing quite… Medieval-like. It couldn't be that-' _

One of the men lunged for me. I brought out my hidden blade, a weapon that no Assassin left the house without. I swiftly knocked the man down, hooking my leg with his, and plunged my blade into his throat. I had grown immune to killing over the years, but it still hurt afterwards to know that I had just ended someone's precious life. Usually, after an assassination, I would wallow in my sorrow, wanting to slap myself for how much of a heartless bitch I was. Of course, I knew that I had done it for the better, but it still hurt.

Kelvin and I made quick work of the men. But something was…off. I felt a pair of eyes bore into the back of my head. I turned behind me- no one- I looked on the rooftops- bingo. There, clad in white, stood a hooded man, gazing down at Kelvin and I with a smoldering intent. For a split second our eyes met, but like that the man was gone. I immediately took off after him.

He was fast, I'll give him that. I had no trouble following, but I couldn't get close enough to him to interrogate. He moved like… an eagle. His fluid movements far outweighed mine, and his speed unmatchable to even Kelvin's long legs. I wasted no breath calling after the man, for I knew that it would end in vain, but I couldn't help but begin to wonder what I would say to him if we did come into contact.

Strangely, he stopped mid-roof after about two minutes. "Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was of a velvety smooth kind, one most girls would swoon over. I must admit, if we weren't standing on a rooftop, I would've.

"Who are _you_? Where am I?" I retorted. Behind me, the thuds of Kelvin's feet drew nearer.

"I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. You are in Jerusalem. Now tell me who you are."

"My name is Amirah…" I was stunned. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad? Wasn't that the legendary assassin from the Third Crusade? _'Did…did I just go back in time?'_

Altair turned to my right. "And you, who are you?"

I hadn't noticed that Kelvin came to stand next to me. "I am Kelvin."

Altair nodded once, and turned to leave. I took a few steps closer, grabbing onto his wrist. "Are you an assassin?" I asked.

Altair whirled on his heel, ripping his wrist from my grasp. "You are Templars, aren't you?" he growled.

I immediately brought my hand to my head, pushing the hair back that covered my ear. Behind it was the assassin's symbol, tattooed on. Don't ask me why the Headmaster had everyone tattoo the assassin symbol behind our ears, I couldn't tell you. It was strange, but I think he might've done it so that our hoods would cover them, so that we wouldn't be noticed as easily. "We are assassins."

Altair looked to Kelvin with an expecting glare. Getting the hint, Kelvin turned his head, pushing the small strands away to show his symbol as well. Altair nodded. "You are coming with me," he stated as he continued to jump along the rooftops.

As we followed Altair, Kelvin and I shared concerned glances. Where was he taking us?

**Sorry the ending was so rushed! I went kinda braindead :/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry i didn't update earlier! I actually had to get stitches in my hand, so i couldn't write anything for a while. I'm a retard -_- So! Here! this is kinda a filler :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

Birds of a Feather. Ch. 3

Altair ran gracefully ahead of us. Beside me, I could hear Kelvin struggle to not fall. He was always a klutzy one, that one. To be honest, I wondered why he went on so many missions. Well, if the Headmaster likes him, I guess he wasn't all that klutzy when he needed to be more graceful.

Altair stopped abruptly, jumping down a whole in one of the roofs. _'Oh so we're jumping into random buildings, now, huh? Cool.' _I followed suit, landing gracefully on my feet. Kelvin, however, landed _on me. _"OOOF!" I yelled as I fell.

"Gah! Sorry, Amirah!" Kelvin cried as he jumped off of me.

I turned slowly to face him. "_Ow?_ THAT FREAKING HURT!"

Kelvin brought his hands to his face defensively. "Sorry!"

I grunted, pushing myself up and dusting myself off. I spared a glance to Altair, who stood with his arms crossed, glaring at us disapprovingly. I pointed to Kelvin. "Blame him!" I screeched.

Altair "hmph-ed", and left Kelvin and I to bicker. I said nothing, however, but I did glare icy daggers in Kelvin's way. I followed after Altair, surprised to find him bickering instead with a one-armed man. Absently, I wondered how he came to have one arm, but contented myself with the probability that he had to have been doing something quite dangerous.

Altair and the one-armed man stopped quarreling when the one-armed man stopped mid sentence to gaze questioningly at me. He turned to Altair, who had adverted his gaze towards me as well. "Do I even want to know why you've brought her here?" he snapped. When Kelvin walked in to stand next to me, one-arm grumbled, adding, "and him" to his previous question.

"They are assassins, Malik," Altair muttered, low and angrily.

One-arm, who I guess by now I should be calling Malik, looked genuinely surprised when he walked up to Kelvin and I. Guessing that he was looking for proof that we were in fact assassins, I pulled my hair back, showing him the mark behind my ear.

"You are marked with our insignia. So you _are_ assassins," he said. "But how is it that a _woman_ is an assassin?" he scoffed.

"I hate to burst your bubble," I growled. "but this _woman_ can still hear you. And I do not appreciate the fact that you think that women are not capable of being assassins." Malik spun to face me, a shocked expression plastered on his features. I grinned. "And I'd bet you that you're quite surprised that a woman could talk back, huh?"

To my surprise, Malik smiled. "You are an assassin, a _true _assassin, with the attitude to match," he praised. I did nothing but smile back, purely glad.

Kelvin still stood rigidly beside me. "So uhh.. where do we fit into all this?"

"I shall take you to Masyaf. I'm sure the Master will find some use of you," Altair stated monotonously.

"Alright, that's fine with me," I cut in. "Show us the way, Altair." I smiled to him, although he didn't return the favor. Yeah, I might have a bit of an attitude, but I'm still nice to people… sometimes.

Altair said nothing, but pointed to the heap of pillows, sitting himself against the opposite wall. Looking up through the entrance, I realized that it was getting late, and the sun had already begun its nightly hideout behind the horizon. Perhaps he meant for us to sleep.

Looking down at the makeshift bed, I figured that Altair might want something to lay on, so I threw two pillows at his face. He glared at me, but took the pillows without complaint. Kelvin and I settled into the pillows, both of us sitting against the wall. "Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight." Altair had surprised me by answering. With the cold shoulder he was giving us, I had assumed that he would just go to sleep without comment, but he had actually said "goodnight" in return! A part of me found that flicker of hope that he might actually sort of… maybe… find it in his heart to consider me a friend. But the rest of me shooed that hope aside, telling me that it was just because he was being chivalric. Although that little rant racked my brain for several minutes, I fell asleep nonetheless.

OOOOoooooOOOO

My foot was lightly nudged, probably by Altair to wake me up. I picked my head up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I noticed that I had fallen asleep on Kelvin's shoulder. '_Ahh well,' _I thought '_He's like a brother, that doesn't count.' _

Kelvin didn't wake up easily… shocker. He grumbled and mumbled obscenities before finally standing up, swaying slightly from tiredness. Meanwhile, I was stretching, looking up into the early morning sky whilst I leant backwards, allowing my back to crack. The clouds were orange and pink, meaning it was _really_ early in the morning.

"I hate mornings," Kelvin muttered, mid-yawn.

I turned to him. "It's rare for anyone to actually _like _mornings, Kelvin."

"Yeah… well I hate them more than normal people."

Altair showed up next to me. "We should go," he stated.

"Alright. How long of a trip would you say it is?" I asked.

"About two days."

"Okay."

After that, Kelvin, Altair, and I ran up, and out of there, into the morning. We jumped into the streets, causing a few passerby's to gawk. Strangely, Altair led us further into the city, instead of to the main gate.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were leaving," Kelvin added.

"We are. But first you need to get out of those clothes," Altair stated. He went to a small merchant's stand. Quietly, he offered money, and the merchant gladly gave him two sets of robes. "He only had men's clothing, you'll have to wear that for now," he told me.

I shrugged. "Waste not, want not." Taking the robes, I scurried off into an alley, and began to change. The clothing wasn't too tight. The linen pants fit me fine and the tunic hugged my waist slightly. All in all, it was very comfortable. When I came out of the alley, Kelvin and Altair were already waiting for me.

"Let's go," Altair said, leading us off into the city. Absently, I wondered what the people thought of a woman wearing clothes like I was. I was well aware that, in their culture, a woman should be completely covered up. So, I tucked my semi-long auburn locks into my tunic, and counted on my small breasts not to give me away. Yes, I was flat-chested. I didn't like it, but I guess there's nothing I could do about that.

I huffed in reminder of my flat-chestedness as I continued to follow Altair. He looked back at me when I huffed, but turned back around. As we walked, I began to think. So, I was back in time? Okay, I was pretty sure that was the Apple's doing. But why? Why lure me to it, only to send me back in time, and meet the legendary assassin, Altair? What's next, a surprise visit to the future? Heh. Wouldn't that be interesting?

* * *

**There it is! Filler! ahh sorry if it was rather rushed. it'll start to pick up the pace in the next chapter or so! Review please :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed**

* * *

Birds of a Feather Ch. 4

Horses. God, I hate horses. They're loud, smelly, and could kill me. But Altair was Hell-bent on getting my stubborn ass on one of those things. Kelvin didn't mind, of course. Jerk.

The black stallion huffed and neighed as Kelvin pushed me towards it. I was freaking out, actually. "Oh no! You are _not _getting me on that thing! What if it kills me, huh? What will you do then?"

"My life would be both quieter and easier," Altair snarled. Kelvin stopped pushing me to the stallion, and I stopped thrashing to look at Altair, already on his horse.

Kelvin burst out laughing. Asshole. "Gee, thanks, Altair. Really feeling the love here," I growled.

"I feel no such feelings for you, woman."

"Okay. First of all, it was a matter of speech, I know you _despise_ the very ground I walk on. Second, think of my predicament. I was almost _killed _by a damn horse. I'm scarred for life! There is no way in Hell I'm getting on that!" I yelled.

"Fine. Come here," he said, calmly. He held his hand out to me. For a second, I felt utter safety, like I could trust him. So, I reached for his hand.

"WAH!" I screamed as he yanked my up in front of him. "OH MY GOD GET ME OFF!" I began to thrash, but Altair held me tight. My ass was not going anywhere.

"Shh..." Altair cooed into my ear. "It's alright."

I stopped right then. The feeling of safety crept over me once again like nightfall on a mid-winter's night. I slumped into Altair's chest, small shivers racking my body, but other than that, the ride was peaceful. It was weird, really. Not even Kelvin could calm me down like that. Yet Altair seemed to have a knack for it. Maybe he was a womanizer. I don't know. But I seemed to have this careless feeling when I sat in the saddle with him. Perhaps it was just his way with words, but something in the back of my mind begged to differ.

"We should rest," Altair stated once the sun began to hide behind the horizon.

"Yeah, good idea," Kelvin agreed. We continued on into a nearby clearing. Altair had to lift my rigid body off the saddle after he dismounted. I felt like a deadweight, honestly. It was almost as though Altair was babysitting me, and I didn't like it one bit.

I stayed by Altair as he created a fire. Once that was done, I huddled by it, sitting down with my knees to my chest and my arms around my knees. I kept my eyes plastered on the dancing fire and my mouth free of any escaping words as Kelvin and Altair attended to other things like tying up the horses. I don't quite know what I was thinking about. Perhaps my mind was swimming with fear, or it was plagued with questions about Altair and his affect on me. I had just met the man, I could have a little schoolgirl crush already! Maybe I did, love works in mysterious ways. But it didn't matter right now. I had to focus on getting back to my time…alive.

* * *

**Obscenely short, i know. I'm sorry. But hey, you got a little secret out of Amirah! She's afraid of horses! She's afraid of something else too... but i shan't tell you yet (¬‿¬) **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'M BAAACCCKKKK! Sorry i didn't tell ya sooner! but i was on Vacation! to Universal actually! and let me tell you... IT. WAS. AWESOME. I really do miss writing tho... it feels good to write again! :3**

**I would like to personally thank umm... the anonymous who has told me that they like this ^_^ Honestly, i have no idea what i'm going to write about when i sit down to type this... i just kinda go XD I'm so glad you like it :)  
**

**Rockerchick09: hehe... sorry for the late update... i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me ;A;  
**

**I love the fact that people actually like this... really it makes me so happy i can't describe it 3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's creed  
**

* * *

Could it be that Altair were to be so kind as to let me ride with him again? _Nope. _As of now, I was fighting Altair and Kelvin's provisions to get me on a horse. I would scream profanities at them, and thrash around, but to no avail. Two large, male assassins against one puny female assassin? Let me tell you, bigger is almost always better. In an assassin's case, anyway.

Altair held my arms and legs to my side while Kelvin lifted me upon the beast's saddle. I have to admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I immediately stopped thrashing once the white mare's gentle eyes met mine. It was almost as if she was telling me _"It's alright, I won't hurt you."_

"See? She won't hurt ya!" Kelvin assured. I sent him a dirty look, I hated to be wrong, and he knew it. Kelvin laughed under his breath, hiking himself up on a bay stallion.

Before my accident with a horse, I was a very good rider, and I was absolutely in love with horses. Until that fateful day, when I was thrown and the horse reared, almost landing on me. If Kelvin wasn't there to pull me out of the way, the horse's hooves would've crushed my skull. I will never forget the feral look in the animal's eyes when it looked at me. It was obvious that it had been spooked, but by what I don't know. Ever since then, I've been deathly afraid of horses, scared that I'll be thrown, scared that when I look into it's eyes, I'll see that same look.

Now, with one gentle look from the mare, one reassuring gaze, all those feelings of admiration for horses came flooding back to me. I leaned forward, resting my head on the mare's neck, petting her soft mane. I smiled to myself, happy to finally be back on an animal I loved so dearly.

"It's good to see you back on a horse, `Mirah…" Kelvin muttered, offering a gentle smile in my direction.

I said nothing, but smiled back. I cast a fleeting glance in Altair's direction, only to see him look at me with that expressionless gaze like he always did. Kelvin and I sat back on our horses as Altair took the lead. We formed a sort of triangle, and I couldn't help but feel safer this way. "Safety in numbers!" a magical no one always said! But hey, I've heard that saying a whole whopping once and it's stuck with me ever since. And with three of us, assassins no less, in a tight triangle walking confidently down a dirt road, I couldn't feel any safer.

Yeah well, reality's a bitch sometimes. Some douchebag (pardon my language) decided to shoot a freaking arrow at me! Right into my thigh! OUCH MUCH?! I cried out, half in horror, and half in pain. Altair instantly wheeled around in his saddle, sizing up the guards behind us. "ASSASSIN'S!" they screeched.

_'FUUUUUUU,' _I thought as I flicked the horse's reigns. My mare galloped steadily ahead of the others, with Altair right behind me and Kelvin by his side. From time to time, I would glance behind us, only to see mounted guards keeping a steady pace with us.

"We're going to have to lose them somehow!" I yelled. Studying my surroundings, I noticed a fork in the path. I grinned slyly. "Kelvin!" When he looked at me, I pointed to the road on the right, making a throwing motion. In other words, "Throw knives at them, distract them, and I'll take another path."

He did so gallantly. Right now, I couldn't have any guards on my tail, and he knew it. He chucked a knife at the guards, hopefully missing them on purpose. They, in turn, became quite pissed, and followed him as he took the right road. I steered my mare to the left, urging her to keep up the pace.

I looked behind me quickly to see if any guards were following, two were, yes, but I had an ally behind me as well. Altair sped along, steering his horse to the side when he saw me reach for a knife. I threw the knife at the first guard, landing it square in his neck. It took all I had in me not to reach for the holster on my side, and shoot the other son of a bitch. I never went anywhere without my gun, and I certainly would not leave it in the 12th century when it could be so advantageous to me. But I also couldn't use it now, I knew better than that. If Altair saw that, surely he'd think me a threat, and kill me right there. Plus, Kelvin would be mad as well, he'd probably yell at me for messing with history.

I trusted Altair to be rid of the last guard, which he did with much grace. We continued on until the roads merged again, only to find Kelvin waiting for us. "Altair!" he screeched. "I could've really used your help, man! Why'd you go with her instead?"

Altair did not seem to fully understand. "Wouldn't you have wanted me to protect your lover?"

I blanched, choking on whatever air was in my lungs at the time. Kelvin blushed furiously, and showed no signs of moving or closing his eyes. Altair looked genuinely confused, one of the first emotions I've seen him give off. "Are you two not lovers?"

"NO!" Kelvin and I yelled simultaneously. Subconsciously, we each took one crab-step away from each other, not daring to even share a look.

"I apologize. Then is she your sister?"

"I do believe this is getting more, and more awkward," I muttered. "Just rest on this fact, Altair, we are friends. _Just _friends."

"I don't understand how it was awkward. I asked a simple question," Altair said plainly.

"Take it like this, what if I were to ask if you and Malik were lovers? Despite the fact that that would be even weirder then Kelvin and I, I do believe being gay in this era is very much frowned upon, although I have no problem with it… ANYWAY! Just think of the awkwardness there!" I sputtered.

"Awkward… yes… very…" Altair murmured, seeming a bit flustered. I smirked. Mission accomplished: embarrass Altair. \(-.-\)(l-.-l)(/-.-)/

* * *

**Wow! A mind dump that i didn't think was too horrible! Next chapter: focus on the biatch that is ze arrow **

**I honestly really enjoy writing Amirah! I like her personality a lot :3 I think she would be more of an adoptive, protective elder sister to my lil Melina :D I wonder if you agree 0.o If you don't know Melina, check out My Only Heaven! VOILA! MELINA! It's amazing how much you learn to love your own character TT^TT  
**

**Speaking offffffffff...AOHFOANGVOAEHOIFGJAEOIJFOIAW EJUF GOD. Assassin's Creed 3 isn't even out yet and i've already thought of a character...whom i personally like a lot... BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! GOSH KIMCHI, THE GAME HASN'T EVEN COME OUT YET! CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU JUST THRUST SOME POOR GIRL INTO IT?! I'm sorry ;A; If you want to know about her i'd gladly tell you on a PM! but if you don't and you're annoyed with the fact that i've already come up with a character that's perfectly understandable... i'm quite annoyed with myself!  
**

**ANYWHO! trust me i could ramble for pages -_- Thanks for reading! hope you enjoy!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMFG HI! DID YA MISS ME?! I'm so sorry! I just started high school (yep! I'm a freshman! In case you were wondering how old i was, though i doubt you were XD) so i've been a little flustered. **

**xVentressx: Oh why thank you! I appreciate it :D**

**Satsuriku-Sama: Perhaps :D But in all honesty, I'm sorry! With school, i should be on a more manageable schedule, that and the immense boredom will help me come up with more ideas to make my chapters longer! I hope this one is to your liking :)**

**AC "Fave Reviewer"- Well hai :3 Thank you very much! I shall write le Connor story! He's so gorgeous ._. I actually got the sleep talk app on my phone, and it recorded me going "Assassin's Creed 3!" hahaha my mom and BFF made fun of me XDDD  
**

**solaheartnet: Here you are! I liked the last part too XD I really like Amirah! It's fun to write about a sassy character as opposed to Melina who is a bit more reserved :3  
**

**ladymississippi08: Not to act like a tard... but i had to say MISSISSIPPI in that way they teach you in elementary school when i saw your name! hahahaha XD Love Mississippi, btw, very pretty down there ^_^ Well! Here is your "MOOOOOAAAAAARRRR" hehe ^0^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AC... god i wish i did! I'd make more scenes of shirtless assassins ;)  
**

* * *

"Aaaallllrigghht," I drawled as I hopped down, off of the horse.

It's as though the universe itself was like, "NOPE!", for just as I touched the ground, I yelped out in pain, and fell forward, right into the arms of Altair. Despite the fact that my face was buried in his well-built, chiseled, chest I found time to groan and wince as the full weight of my body slumped against him. _'God dammit, Amriah! For _once _in your life, could you not act like a bumbling fool in front of a handsome man?!' _Yeah, well, I must've forgotten that there was a freakin' arrow in my leg, excuse my language, but it's a little hard not to cuss when you're in that much pain. It's like when you stub your toe, you feel obligated to scream about all the colorful language in the world.

It took Altair a minute to register what just happened, but once he did, he scooped me up (bridal-style no less… yeah imagine my embarrassment), and brought me over to his horse. He placed me in the saddle first, and sat behind me. "Lean against me if you must," he stated, and that little perv Amirah that I try oh so hard to contain went: "Ehehehehehe…. If you insist!" Curled up into a ball, I basically sat on his lap. Don't ask how I fit on that saddle like that, honestly I don't know. I guess, when I'm that desperate for relief of that pain, I'm a flexible SOB. That and I'm a pretty small girl, but I don't take much pride in that fact.

Altair flicked his horse into motion, and I heard Kelvin "HYA" behind us. As I looked down at my leg, I noticed the crimson stain forming around the arrow. I tenderly prodded at the wound, only to cry out in pain afterwards, balling Altair's robes up in my fist. Not that I'd want Altair or Kelvin in this place, and it's probably better since I'm easier to pick up and move around, but… WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! Do people think, "Oh hey, look! A woman! Let's go after her!" EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

Every step, every jolt of the horse, was pure agony for me, for every time I moved, my leg did too, and it felt as though the arrow was tearing apart the inside of my leg. Every time I felt a stabbing pain, I buried my face more and more into Altair's chest, and I squeezed harder and harder on his robes. I can only imagine what they'd look like when I was done mangling them.

Suddenly, I felt a reassuring arm around my shoulder. Altair squeezed me tight, and I couldn't help but blush. It was quite obvious he had no feelings for me, but it couldn't hurt to fantasize could it? I have come to except my schoolgirl crush. He's hot… more like gorgeous! What do you expect?!

"Where are we going?" I heard Kelvin call over the thundering of the horses' hooves.

"We are almost to Masyaf. We need to get Amirah to a healer soon, or her leg will be infected," Altair explained. I could've sworn he made the horse go faster.

"I- I'm fine, really," I tried, but I would bet twenty bucks that it was completely obvious I wasn't. Scratch that, one hundred, I could always use a bit more money!

"No you're not. I know it. I need to get you help soon," Altair stated.

I nodded into his chest, and attempted to bury my face further. But, I don't think I could get any closer than I was. I felt like a leech, honestly.

The rest of the ride was pure agony. The longer it was left untreated, the more my leg hurt. The pain was unbearable, and it took all my might not to pass out, or blow chunks all over Altair, which I'm sure he wouldn't approve of.

When the horses finally lurched to a stop, I heard Kelvin hop off his horse, and walk over to Altair and I. "I've got her," he said, as he lifted me from the saddle. No matter how much I adored Kelvin, I couldn't shake that feeling that I'd much rather be in Altair's arms. Like the feeling a child would get that they'd want to be with their parent. Like I was a toddler, and Altair was my father… except I thought my father was really hot… yeah no… I'm not a toddler.

I leant into Kelvin, subjecting his tunic to the mercy of my fist, squeezing it until my knuckles were white. He jogged forward towards what I assumed was the gate to the city. I winced, wanting to scream, "Stop jogging, you moron! It hurts like a bitch!" but all that came out was a soft whimper.

Altair, however, must've gotten the hint… smart man. "Stop running, you're hurting her," he scolded, almost sounding mad.

Kelvin slowed immediately, looking down at me with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

I offered a weak smile in return. Glancing down again, I realized that the arrow, with all that jostling, had created a deeper, more rugged hole, of which had created a red stain that sullied all of my thigh.

"Hold!" A guard at the gate called. "Who are you?"

"I…umm…" Kelvin muttered.

Altair, thankfully, pushed ahead. "Let us through."

The guard seemed surprised. "Altair! What is the meaning of this? Who are these people?"

"I do not have time to explain. Can't you see that she's hurt?"

"Oh, right. Uhh… go ahead," he mumbled, stepping aside to let us through.

At a fast walking pace, Altair led Kelvin, and myself, through the city. I took my time to look around, something to keep my mind off of the damned arrow. Above, on a large hill, was a_ massive _fortress. It loomed over the city like a watchful eagle, almost as though it was scrutinizing everything that happened in the city, and every bustling man or woman within it.

When we finally made it up that huge hill, we were greeted again with more guards. These guards, however, said nothing as they studied us carefully. _Assassins. _You could tell by the way they held themselves, they way their trained eyes bore into your soul, as though they were picking apart your every secret.

More guards, more hills, until we finally reached the entrance to that big-ass fortress. There, stood an older man, perhaps a few years older than us, glaring daggers at Altair. "Who are they?" he spat.

"Not now, Abbas," Altair growled.

"Yes, now. _Who are they?_"

"They are assassins. Now, if you will, I must get her to a healer." Altair began to walk forward, but Abbas held an arm out.

"A woman? An assassin? Your excuses know no bounds, Altair."

I glared at the man. "Let us by, you asshole. Before I castrate you," I hissed, in all my pain, I was a bit testy.

"Excuse me?" Abbas barked.

"You heard me, shitface. I'll cut your damn, minuscule balls right off."

"You will mind your tongue, woman. Or I'll slit your throat."

Kelvin, probably confused as hell, squeezed me closer to him, whilst Altair growled, "Touch her, and I'll make sure you never live to see another day." Honestly, I was proud. I wanted to high-five him- if he even knew what that was- then proceed to entrap him in a massive bear-hug.

Abbas sputtered nonsense, but stepped aside nonetheless. _'Yeah, that's right, ass-wipe, step aside for the badass assassins.'_

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**what do you guys think of a future visit? I'm 50-50 on it ._. Oh! and i've decided to let you guys join in on the creation of this story! If you want any specific scene, or have any idea you'd wish me to add, just tell me, and yes, i will give you credit :) If I don't use your idea, i will still give you credit for it, but i'm truly sorry ^_^;; I do really love all the positive feedback on this, tho! Only 5 Chapters and it's gotten more reviews than my 15 (15? ._. idk how long it is) Chapter one :D THANK YOU!  
**

**OOOOOhhhh! and perhaps, i will not be offended anyhow, if you'd like to know a bit about my Character-in creation for AC3 in a PM I will gladly tell you! If you don't have a FanFic account (Cough AC "Fave Reviewer") I'm sure we can work something out :) I do have my deviantart on my profile, so if you have one you can ask me there. It doesn't matter! Annnddd if you're annoyed with my little bit of advertising... I AIN'T EVEN SORRY  
**

**OGAOFMOAWFMOAWIUNF HERE: watch?v=m6DnfH0Uc3I  
**

**YOU'RE FLIPPIN' WELCOME ^^^^^^^^^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo :)  
**

**solaheartnet: Hahahaha XD i never thought of that! lol :D that's funny!  
**

**xmmara: Alright ^_^ thank you!  
**

**AC: alrighty~~~~ And thank you so much!  
**

**xVentressx: Why thank ya! haha i try :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed... dammit  
**

* * *

It was impossible to imagine how lard the Masyaf fortress was until you were actually within its walls. The basic layout was fairly easy to understand, but the sheer size of every single room was outstanding. Whoever built this place was just plain awesome.

Altair led us into a large foyer. We received many questioning glances from scholars around us as they picked apart the bookshelves, but Altair seemed to pay no heed. "The Healer is this way," he explained.

We dodged a few bookshelves, when I say "we dodged" I mean Kelvin's clumsy self smashed me into a few bookshelves. And, with more down the corridor we were heading to, I grew anxious.

"Let me take her," Altair said, sauntering towards Kelvin, arms extended towards me casually.

Kelvin took a step back. "Why?"

Altair shot him a "duh, you tard" look. "Because you keep running her into the bookshelves." Normally, I'd have said, "That 'her' is right here, you know" but honestly, I was in too much pain to talk, and that little part of me _really _wanted Altair to carry me.

Kelvin, eventually, handed me over to Altair. Actually, I felt like I _fit_ in his arms. Oh god. Is this a full-blown crush?Oh, crap. I have a stupid crush on the legendary Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. _'You_ had _to go for the big shot, didn't you?'_ I scolded myself. Unconsciously, I noticed that I had snuggled into him. Fuck, I do have a crush on him.

Altair nimbly weaved in and out of the bookshelves, and I didn't even graze one of them. Maybe it was because Altair was a bit smaller than Kelvin? Or perhaps he was just a better overall assassin? Both. Yep. Both.

Soon, we found ourselves outside of a large room. "Thamina, are you there?" Altair called into the empty room.

Just then, a tall, slender, lengthy woman showed up at the entrance. "Yes, Altair. What is it that you need?" Then, her eyes landed on me, nestled in his arms, with a big-ass arrow sticking out of my leg. "Oh my! Here," she moved to clear a table for me. "place her here."

Altair did as instructed, and placed me gently down on said table. Thamina, pushed him out of the way, and leant over my leg. Touching it, she seemed to know what she was doing. Yeah, well I didn't appreciate it. I yelped out in pain as she touched the tender skin.

"I will need to dig the arrowhead out of your leg," she said gently.

My eyes widened, and a cold jolt of fear bolted through me, but I nodded nonetheless. "Whatever you need to do. Just get this damn thing out of me," I hissed.

Thamina nodded, and broke the shaft of the arrow, as close to the arrowhead as she could get. I winced at the sudden movement, but bit my lip in order to keep from screaming. Behind me, I felt a reassuring hand stroke my hair, Kelvin no doubt.

"Here," I head Thamina say, " bite on this." I looked over to her open hand to see a wooden plank. Eagerly, I placed it in my mouth and bit down. Thamina gazed a me with sad eyes. "Are you ready?" In her hand, I saw a knife. Reluctantly, I nodded. Then, Thamina went to town. Digging in with the knife, she scooped out the arrow. I arched my back in pain, biting down as hard as possible on the wood.

I felt a gentle hand on my forearm, and was surprised to see it belong to Altair. He wasn't looking at my face, instead he was watching Thamina's handiwork, but the effort was still there, right? A moment of relief felt wonderful, until a different searing pain erupted. _Cleaning salve. _Damn. That shit hurt.

Soon, but not soon enough, the pain went away, and my body finally relaxed, and my jaws eased on the plank. "It is done," Thamina said, as she wrapped my leg. "You may not get up for three days, and then you may use a crutch to walk around. But, under no circumstance are you to put pressure on this leg," she explained.

"Alright," I murmured as she exited the room, and I noticed Altair follow. "Wait," I called. Altair turned. "Thank you," I said, smiling gently. I could've sworn I noticed a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Well... here it is! hopefully the next few chapters will be a bit more fast-pace :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long! I got sick . I couldn't even stay fully awake yesterday! oahfoaiwjef and i have to go to school tomorrow! Dammit!**

**AC: Thank You :) well, here it is~  
**

**solaheartnet: IKR?!  
**

**xVentressx: \(-.-\)(l-.-l)(/-.-)/  
**

**Satsuriku-Sama: Here ya are~ Oh gosh M rated romance... i've never written it before! I might! Honestly, i want to, i'm just nervous! foahgfvoiagovauweoifu For you I shall try! It might be a while though...I don't want the story to be TOO fast-pace!  
**

**Antonella: Why thank ya! Really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

It was an understatement to say that it was awkward. Seriously. There was a freakin' half-naked man laying on the table next to me, moaning and groaning and doing everything else that sounded sexual. God! I mean, I understand a gash in your side is a bitch, but _shut up!_ And it wasn't just that, Kelvin had abandoned me! Yeah, he was called upon by the all-mighty Al Mualim, but DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH A MAN WHO MAKES REALLY SEXUAL NOISES. IT'S JUST WRONG.

Thank god for Altair, really. He showed up just in the knick of time, that bastard next to me was right in the middle of a big-ass moan. Even Altair eyed him with a look that said, "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He came over, still giving the man a weird glance, and stood next to me. I mouthed: "Help me". He actually nodded, and said, "Rakim, stop making those awful noises."

"But it hurts sooooo baaadddd," Rakim moaned.

"It's not that deep. Even Amirah had a worse wound than you, and she's not making those strange noises," he stated. I felt pride swell up in me, and I wanted to say, "Yeah, you tell him Alty!" but that would be mucho awkward.

Rakim rolled over to face me. "I'm sorry miss. I didn't realize I was bothering such a pretty lady such as yourself, or I would've made you make those noises instead."

I made this weird choking sound- I don't even know- and gawked at Rakim. Did he seriously just hit on me? And in such a weird way! What the hell, man?! "Uhm…" I muttered.

Altair took care of it for me. "Turn around now, you filthy bastard, or I will rip your throat from your neck," he growled. Geeze, he certainly knew how to threaten someone, didn't he?

Rakim took no heed to Altair's threat. "Don't tell me what to do, novice. If I want to look at a pretty woman I may. And if I want to bed her there is nothing you can do about it."

I heard Altair begin to say something, but I beat him to it. "Not only is that completely disgusting, but you also didn't take into thought that I am not like most women you meet. Touch me, and I will be sure that you can never have children. Call Altair 'novice' again, and I will personally see to it that your throat is ripped from your neck. Not only is that extremely disrespectful, but he's also a way better assassin than you'll ever be. I mean, look at you. One little cut on your side, and you're whining like a freaking two year old. Now, why don't you turn back around, and keep that smug little attitude to yourself. Fucking twat," I growled. Ha. Take that.

Rakim gawked, and turned back around. I turned to Altair then, who was also gawking at me. But when I caught his eye, he grinned, the first I'd ever seen. Thamina walked in as well, and said, "Rakim, you may leave now." The ass got up, and left as he was told. Then, Thamina leant over me, and laughed.

"You're amazing, Amirah!" she chirped.

I blushed. "Y-you heard that?"

"Yes, of course I did! And that was amazing! I've never seen any woman stick up for a man like I've seen you do it! You truly are a brave soul! Not only that, but you're an assassin as well! Amazing! Amazing!" she cheered as she left the room. I turned my head to watch her leave.

"I guess I should tell you, huh?" I muttered.

Altair's eyebrows furrowed, and suddenly everything seemed serious again. "Tell me what?"

"Why I'm like this. Why I have more of an attitude than the regular women from here," I explained.

"Then tell me."

I couldn't help but feel some butterflies. What he just said… it was almost as though he genuinely cared about me, that he actually gave a damn. "Well…" I began "There's really no use in sugarcoating it…"

"Yes?" He looked down at me with crossed arms, but some sort of anxiousness in his eyes.

"I'm from the future, Altair. The Apple dropped me off here. And I don't know how to go back. Altair, I know just about everything about you… even what you don't know yet," I was referring to Al Mualim being a total dickwad. "Now, I know that sounds crazy, and you might just want to kill me now, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth. And I will never, ever, say anything to anyone about you. I don't want to hurt you, it just happens to be luck that I ended up here, and I happened to meet you. Or who knows? Maybe the Apple intended us to meet? God, please, Altair. I know I sound insane, and I can understand if you're confused, maybe even angry, but you have to believe me."

He was at a loss for words, it was obvious. "You say you're from the future… what year exactly?"

"2012."

His eyes widened, and he turned away from me, to the window that was across from my table. "You know about me?"

"Yes, about everything. The only reason I know how to speak Arabic is because of you. Our Order wants us to get closer to the Assassin heritage, because you were such an influential figure."

"How am I influential?" he muttered. His hands were griping the edge of the windowpane as he watched the rain fall.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. It might mess up the future. I don't even know if it's good that I'm here… I should probably leave you alone for the rest of the time I'm here. Which could be for the rest of my life, I don't know."

"No."

"No?"

He turned around then. "I don't want you to leave me alone. I don't know… you interest me. Even more so now. There's just so much I want to know about you," he explained.

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face. "Well… what do you want to know?"

"Why me? Why was it me that you met? Why did the Apple drop you off to me?"

"I wish I knew…"

"And why you? Why did the Apple choose you? And Kelvin?"

"Well I think the only reason Kelvin is here is because he grabbed on to me before I completely disappeared. But I don't know! The Apple… it felt like it was calling to me…"

"The future? What is it like?"

"Well… man can fly, has landed on the moon, and knows so much about the world it's way too much for any one person's brain to completely handle. Millions of species of animals… and don't even get me started on Physics. I never did fully understand that shit. Even when Headmaster O'Brien tried so hard to get me to. Kelvin knows it though, if you ever have any questions on that subject you can ask him. Now… math is something we both suck at. I mean, there is no way in hell I'm going to use all of those equations in real life! Unless I'm an algebra teacher…and it'll be a cold day in hell before I do that."

"Man has been to the moon? How?"

"Well if I explain it to you, you have to promise not to tell a single soul. I don't want to fuck up history more than I already have."

"Save it for another day… tell me more about man's achievements."

So, I went into this whole explanation about Christopher Columbus, and electricity. Even iPhones! And, I swear to you, Altair's face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. You could tell he had a thirst for knowledge. Well, Altair, you've come to the right gal for that!

* * *

**About time she told him! I'm so weird . Anyway~ Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai :3 I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed!**

**solaheartnet: Why thank you!  
**

**Satsuriku-Sama: Well... this chapter is dedicated to you! No "more" yet! they haven't even kissed! XDDD  
**

**xVentressx: I don't know either! XD but i have to say that i totally agree with you! maybe not to the extent of Amirah (no matter how much i might want to) but i'd still tell him off... and i never even thought of the sex shops! hahaha imagine his surprise! I might just use that later if you don't mind!  
**

**_This chapter is based off of Satsuriku-Sama's idea. Any compliments should go to them. I just put it into words :) _  
**

**__Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed... :(**

* * *

Some women. I swear. As I hobbled around on my weak crutch, those weirdos in the gardens kept eyeing me like I was some sort of three-headed monster. Yeah, well I guess it's not really everyday that you see a woman in assassin's garbs (very comfortable, by the way), and not many have really gotten too close to Altair, but still! Don't stare at me like that!

They weren't even trying to hide it either. They were plainly gawking and pointing. Okay, so I'm different, but that doesn't change the fact that I have FEELINGS and I _don't _like it when people point me out!

I guess my uncomfortableness (that is now a word) was pretty obvious, because Altair eyed me carefully. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those women, do they not like me or something?" I whispered, nodding my head ever so slightly in their direction.

"You could say, with my past title, I'm rather famous around here. And my being with a woman in the gardens- I never come here- is probably somewhat of a shocker. Plus, it doesn't help that you're a _woman _in assassin garbs, which never happens. They probably just want to be in your place, to have the freedom you do."

"Ah… so they're jealous of me?" I wasn't really referring to the whole "woman assassin" thing, but rather to the fact that Altair _was_ famous around here. It is impossible to deny that he is a _very_ handsome man, and perhaps they want to be in my place for that reason, not that we're "together" or anything, but you know. He _was_ rather close to me…

"So tell me more about the future," Altair stated randomly, snapping my attention from the women to him.

"Hm… how about our knowledge of the space around us?"

"Go for it." He sat down at a bench, and helped me sit down as well. He even held my crutch for me.

"Let me start with the fact that the Earth is _round. _And the only reason it seems flat to you is because it's so damn big. And that 'dome' over our heads, is our atmosphere. You see, the night sky is always there, and actually, if you go through our atmosphere, you will reach it, and will be able to explore the vastness of space. Now, let me blow your mind. We, the Earth, are traveling around the sun. Traveling with us, are all the planets, however they might be farther or closer to the sun. There are nine planets in all that orbit our sun alone. Yes, in my mind Pluto is a planet." Cue the long explanation about space and why the sky is blue etc.

Needless to say, we were there for a _long_ time. And Altair was quiet the entire time. He was a _very_ good listener. He never once stopped me to ask a question, and had no questions afterwards. "Wow, we really don't know much," he said.

I shook my head solemnly. "You must remember to never tell anyone this. At all. You talk to Kelvin and I about it, but that's it."

"Understood." He stood up, holding a hand out for me. I reached for it, and began to pull myself up, when _oops! _I tripped over a damned rock, and fell straight into Altair. He wrapped his arms around my waist as if to stable myself and himself, but to no avail. We went tumbling backwards.

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe it. I was literally laying on top of him, my full weight. I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked down on him in all the awkwardness. I was blushing, obviously, and I couldn't help but notice a little redness in his cheeks as well. Honestly, it was adorable.

"Uhm…" I mumbled. I began to roll off of him, but he stopped me. "W-what?" I tried to say nonchalantly… but that was kinda hard in this situation!

"You'll hurt your leg. Here," he said, actually rolling me over so he was on top! WAY TO ENHANCE THE AWKWARD! I just wanted to go crawl in a hole… But he actually got up, and leant down, scooping me up. Only then did I realize that my crutch was broken. Damn. Thamina is going to kill me.

Altair carried me into the assassin's quarters, and into my own room. I had gotten this room a few days ago, actually. Honestly, I thought it was really cozy. There wasn't too much stuff in there, and yet there wasn't too little. It was just, comfortable. And the bed was actually quite comfortable too! Although, it'll never compare to a Tempur-Pedic… but hey! Waste not want not! Until now, it was Kelvin who had been carrying me up and down the stairs, since I couldn't do it myself.

He brought me to the bed, and laid me down gently. Only then did I realize that it was _really _late, and that I was _really_ tired. So, as soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes fell shut. And I could barely register the soft touch of lips on my forehead and a quiet "Goodnight..."

* * *

**Their relationship is getting there... :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am oh so very sorry it took me so long! **

**solaheartnet: lol yes! XD hahahahaha  
**

**xVentressx: hehe :3 i try!  
**

**Darkprincess000: Here you are ^_^ Glad you like it!  
**

**AC: Thank you thank you thank you! Ooh you got a deviantart? Awesome! feel free to send me a note~ I'd be happy to talk to ya ;)  
**

**catalinashepard: Omg thank you soooooo much~~  
**

**Satsuriku-Sama: hmm... well what do you think i need to improve on? I'm always open for constructive criticism!**

**This one is pretty long! Definitely the longest yet! Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ... do i really? It hurts to write it! I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED! THERE I SAID IT! ;A; **

* * *

You could say today was a great day. I was finally up and at 'em without a crutch or a hobble. I was walking normally again. That morning, I don't know why, I had gotten Adam Lambert's "If I Had You" stuck in my head. I hadn't heard that song in forever!

So, with that upbeat song in my head, I strutted down the stairs of the assassin's quarters and into the kitchen, where the chef, Aaliya, worked diligently on preparing a breakfast fit for over a hundred Assassins. I had grown close to Aaliya in the time I was here through Kelvin. That girl was smitten over him! Whenever he had carried me down, she would give him his breakfast then hold me back to ask several questions about him. I'm sure you could imagine the very first one. "Are you two lovers?" I couldn't help but laugh in remembrance of Altair's earlier touch on that subject. Needless to say, she seemed very happy when I told her we were just friends.

Now, getting my food, I was humming away to the beginning of the song, smiling when Aaliya handed me a platter of food, and I sat down next to Kelvin, who laughed at me. "'If I Had You'?" he asked.

"Why yes!" And I continued to hum.

"Do you have any idea how long ago… I mean how futuristic that song is?"

"Mmmhmmm!" I tapped my fingers on the table in tune with the song in my head.

Kelvin laughed, stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth. Just then, I heard the clank of a plate in the seat next to me. No surprise, it was Altair. "What're you humming?" he asked.

"It's called 'If I Had You'," Kelvin explained. I nodded joyfully, and smiled, well, as much as I could with a mouthful of food. I really needed to put a check on my manners…eh… I'm an assassin, we're not really known for our manners! "She's actually a pretty good singer… the trouble is getting her to sing," Kelvin continued.

I smacked his arm. "I'll have you realize you are the only person who's ever heard me sing! So, your opinion doesn't really count!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? And why not?" Altair stepped-in.

I turned my head to face him. "Because he's a friend, and we all know that friends will lie to make other friends feel good about themselves," I explained.

"I was not lying!" Kelvin cried.

"So, if I told you how you sing, you'd believe me?" Altair asked.

I contemplated what to say. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I also didn't want to lie to myself. So, I came right out and said it. "Nope. You're a friend to me, still won't count."

Although he seemed mildly surprised, Altair smiled anyway. "And how exactly are we 'friends'?"

I grinned an evil grin, and scooped up… whatever it was, on my finger and smeared it on Altair's nose. Then, I proceeded to stick my finger in my mouth, and pop it right back out, clean of that weird white stuff that resembled mashed potatoes. "Because I can do that, and you won't try to kill me," I said, with that evil grin still plastered on my face.

Everyone at the table had stopped doing what they were doing to gawk at the scene before them, probably wondering when Altair will slit my throat. Even Kelvin was at a loss for words. But my grin never faltered. I was beginning to show my true colors to Altair. I knew, considering the fact that he _did _kiss my forehead- hehe, and he probably thought I forgot- that he wouldn't kill me. Maybe get really pissed, but I'm sure he'd get over it eventually. Today, I was really upbeat. So, I thought I'd go ahead and live like Lary!

Altair, as well, looked a bit surprised. He was looking cross-eyed down at the white smear on his nose- cross-eyed looked good on him, too. Then, he looked me straight in the eye, and grinned an evil grin right back at me. This time, he scooped up a hole handful of that god-awful white stuff and smacked it right on my face. "And I can do that," he said triumphantly.

I cleared it away from my eyes, and turned to Kelvin, smearing what I had just taken off of my face to smear it on his cheeks. I then proceeded to laugh hysterically. All until a powerful figure loomed over the table. "What is the meaning of this?" he boomed, gesturing to all three of our faces.

"Master, I—" Altair began.

But the old man waved him off. "Do not attempt to fabricate excuses, Altair. As a novice, such actions will not be accepted. You and your accomplices are to be punished for your foolish actions."

I stood up firmly. "Uhm… I guess I haven't formerly introduced myself. I am Amirah. And," I gestured to our faces. "this is completely my fault. If anything, punish me."

Altair opened his mouth to speak, but, again, the old man interrupted. "Fine then. As a new assassin, I did not expect you to know our regulations, so your punishment will not be too terrible. You are to take guard duty in the city."

I shrugged. "All right."

"Altair, you as well." The man barked.

"But—" I began, but Altair held an arm in front of me to silence me.

"Yes, Master," he said quietly.

"Now, all of you! To your duties!" The man left, and so did every other assassin, Kelvin included, muttering "Yes, Master"s as they scurried out of the room.

I stood with Altair, dejected. "All that for having some fun… geeze," I mumbled.

"The Master takes our positions very seriously," Altair told me.

"I can see that…" I stiffened my posture, turning briskly to him and looking him square in the eye. I readjusted the sword on my side. "Let's go."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

God. Guard duty sucked. Every waking moment there was something going on. Whether it be "OMG a man stole my bread crumb!" or "OMG look! That branch moved!" Okay, so it wasn't really like that, but I'm serious when I say that the reasons for the citizens' yelping and crying were totally ridiculous. For instance, a man's goat had wandered off, and instead of him getting off his lazy ass and getting the damned goat himself, he sent Altair and I off to track it down. And, let me tell you, that goat was not a happy little goat. Billy Goat Gruff turned into Billy Goat Rough! That thing almost chomped my hand off! And I've got the bruise to prove it!

It was nearing evening, and the sun was beginning to set when Altair and I finally got a problem worthwhile. There was a murder within the city. Now, I'm not saying that I'm happy the man got killed. But it was better than going after some goddamned goat. We finally got to do something Assassin-y.

Altair and I used the shadows to our advantage, and we leaped gracefully over rooftops. When in the middle of the city, Altair stopped us. "This is where the man has last been seen," he said quietly.

I frowned upon the small crowd. "How will we know which is him?"

"Hold on," he instructed. I looked over to him questioningly, but my voice was caught in my throat. As if his eyes weren't gorgeous enough, they were glowing a golden color now. It took all my willpower not to scream, "Holy shit! That's so cool!" Though, I didn't know what he was doing. I'd have to be sure to ask him that later.

"There," he stated, and pointed towards a man in the shadows of an alleyway. The man wore a black cloth over most of his face. Honestly, I would not have noticed him.

"What's our pla- HEY!" He had jumped down. Just jumped right down to the man. I followed suit of course, but I grumbled lowly to myself. He should've taken the man by surprise, killed him, and left without a single disturbance to the people milling around.

"You…" the man grumbled. Wow. Word of assassins must travel fast around here.

"We have come to end your crimes," Altair growled, and I suppressed the urge to say, "Yeah… what he said."

"Hah! You and the woman?" He scowled in my direction, and I was sure to glare daggers right back.

"Yes," Altair stated curtly, before lunging for the man, who actually deflected Altair's dagger with a dagger of his own. Okay, so he was skilled.

I went to help, but I noticed a dagger in the man's other hand. He held it from sight, and Altair was not paying attention when he went for the man. I ran up before the man could lunge at him, and deflected the dagger with one of my own. The man whirled on me, but I nimbly dodged. He, however, did his version of a roundhouse kick, knocking me to my ass. It went to fast for my correct judgment on what happened. But, Altair went for the man's throat, but the man dodged and brought his own dagger to Altair's neck. With closer examination on his skill-set, he was trained in martial arts, and was, in fact, Asian. How and why the hell he got to Israel is beyond me. All I knew was that neither Altair nor I were trained to defend ourselves against someone with such a skill, which is why Altair was getting his ass whooped.

Out of instinct, I reached to my thigh, pulling my precious gun from its holster. I brought it to the man's temple. "Release him," I growled.

The man laughed maniacally, digging the dagger into Altair's neck, who winced, something I've never seemed him do before.

"Then you leave me no choice." Just like that, I blew his brains out. The man toppled to the ground.

I glanced over to Altair. His wide-eyed expression looked unnatural on him. "Are you alright?" I asked. Altair said nothing, but continued to stare. I placed my gun back in its holster.

He placed a hand over his neck, the blood oozing between his fingers. I walked up to him cautiously, as he still seemed frightened. I placed a gentle hand on his face, smiling up to him. "Hey… I'm sorry if I scared you… I just… it was instinct…"

Altair said nothing as he pulled me in, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "You saved my life…" he muttered into my hair.

* * *

**Guns FTW! hehehe... remember kids! it's not the gun that kills people... it's men with mustaches with guns that kill people!  
**

**Yeah.. idk.. XD  
**

**Anyway! hoped you liked it!  
**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated~~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a long time! Sorry about that! Honestly, I've been playing AC3 and writing my new fic (which i urge you to check out...Yes i'm advertising)**

**_This Chapter is based off of solahearnet and xXGamer-ChickXx's ideas. Sorry it isn't exactly what you guys had in mind! Another note: If I didn't use your idea, it is very possible i will in the future. These were just more appropriate for the time being. _  
**

* * *

"I swear to you, there was an explosion!" I heard at dinner. My ears instinctually tuned in. I stopped what I was doing, fixating my stare on a random patch of wall, careful to not make eye contact with whomever was talking.

"Amirah here—" Kelvin began. Wordlessly and expressionlessly, I shoved a piece of bread in his mouth to shut him up. He said no more.

"I was in the market last night when _BAM!_ When I went to check it out, there was a dead man with a hole in the side of his face!" the same man exclaimed, throwing his arms about.

"Anyone suspicious there?" I heard another man ask quietly.

"Yeah, that new girl." That did it. I shot up from my chair and stormed out of the dining hall, looking feverishly for Altair.

I found him in his quarters sitting on the edge of his bed. "Amirah?" he asked when I whipped the door open.

"One of them saw me."

"Who saw you doing what?" He stood up.

"I don't know who! One of those assassins! He saw me leave last night. He heard the gunshot and saw the man. Gah! I shouldn't have used my gun!" I cried.

"And why exactly does this matter?" He seemed skeptical.

"What if that asshole tells Al Mualim? Hmm? What do I do then?"

"You explain that it wasn't you," he said quietly.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but he and I haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot!" I huffed and began pacing. "And he probably won't believe you, either! You're definitely not on his good side right now, with being reduced to novice and all!"

Altair stopped me with a firm hand to the shoulder. He looked me square in the eyes. "We'll figure something out. For now, go to sleep. You're tired."

I heaved a heavy sigh and stormed out of the room. That night, it took forever for me to fall asleep.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I ran as fast as I could to Altair's room. I burst in, slamming the door behind me.

He stirred in his bed. "Amirah? What are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"It's gone! My gun is gone!" I screamed.

He shot up. "What?!"

I ran a nervous hand through my auburn hair. "I woke up this morning and it was gone! Someone came in and took it off of my nightstand!" I explained shakily.

"Are you sure it was there when you fell asleep?"

"Yes I'm sure! I _always _leave it next to me!"

"Maybe Kelvin took it?"

"Why would he? He has one of his own." My voice was quieter, a sure sign that I was scared. "What if whomever took it uses it? God, I probably just fucked history up so bad."

"We'll find out who took it," Altair said reassuringly.

"How? What're we gonna do, go up to each Assassin and ask them if they snuck into my room and took my gun?"

"Well, no…I.."

"See? Even you don't know!" I cried.

"Amirah, it's going to be alright," he assured.

"How do you know?"

He never answered.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Three days later, I still had no idea who had my gun. Kelvin said he would keep a look out, and that helped to ease my worries, but even that much couldn't help me out that much. I was in the foyer looking for a book to read when it happened.

It was very late at night and I could not get to sleep, so I thought I'd grab a book to read to help ease my nervousness. With it being as late as it was, no one else was there. At least, I thought.

I was behind a bookshelf when Al Mualim sauntered in, lantern in hand. I stiffened. I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong, but even the thought of that man scared me. I quietly resumed my book-browsing. Al Mualim seemed to be doing the same thing.

In my peripheral vision, I spotted a man crouched and inching closer to the Master. I watched suspiciously. But when he lifted the gun, aimed at Al Mualim, I ran for him. I pounced on him, trying desperately to rip the gun from his hands. How he even knew what to do with it was beyond me. He shot the gun, the loud blast obviously startling the elder Grand Master as the bullet stuck on the bookshelf he was going through. The dipshit I was fighting tried to run away, he really did, but I hooked my leg around his, making him land face-first on the ground and myself on his back.

I gasped when I realized who it was. "Rakim?" I whispered.

"Miss me, sweatheart?" he growled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Al Mualim barked. My head shot up, eyes meeting his. "Amirah! What are you doing?!"

"I-I…" I realized how bad it looked. In my hand, was the gun and at Rakim's throat was my hidden blade. I quickly sheathed it. "He was trying to shoot you with my gun, sir," I explained.

"With your what?"

'_How the _Hell _am I going to explain a gun to him?!' _"It-it shoots a bullet, usually for killing. Rakim was trying to kill you."

Rakim wriggled underneath me. "I was not! I was trying to save you, Master! It was she who was trying to kill you! Don't let her lies fool you!" I gawked. Was he really playing this game?

Al Mualim glowered at me. "Amirah…?"

"Of course I wasn't trying to kill you!" I exclaimed.

"How am I to believe you?" Al Mualim growled.

"I—" _'Shit! How _am _I supposed to make him believe me?'_

Al huffed. "Fifty lashes, both of you tomorrow. And if neither of you confess, I will have you both killed."

Well shit.

* * *

**Again! Advertising! Please Check out _For Who They Really Are_**_!_ ** I'd love ya forever! 3 :D**


End file.
